Bloody Buraddi
by CrimsonBloodDrinker6
Summary: Buraddi Uragiri is a trouble maker with an urge to fight with anyone really. However, everything takes a turn for the worse when he picks a fight with the wrong person: A Stray Devil. How will his life change when a certain redheaded devil comes into his life and reincarnates him into a devil? OC x Harem (Akeno as Main girl, though other pairings are not decided yet).


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own High School DxD or the Characters in it. Just my OCs.**

Chapter 1: Enter Buraddi Uragiri.

"This is bullshit...! Why did I agree to this again?" The young man known as, Buraddi Uragiri, cursed to himself as he walked along with sidewalk, passing by the houses in his neighborhood. The long bangs of his black hair covered his right eye, giving full view to his left green eye. He wore a school uniform which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. He did not seem to be in a good mood. He sighed deeply to himself as he one of his hands into his pockets, and carried his school briefcase over his shoulder with the other one.

"Oh well, complaining about it, won't solve anything," He started talking to himself again, making sure that nobody else was around, which they weren't. "Besides, I've got nothing better to do at the moment… Might as well take up on the old man's offer."

Buraddi was talking about the principal of the school he was attending to, of course. He used to be old friends with his father, who recently died along with his mother about a week ago in a nasty car accident. Although, they also seemed to be drunk driving when it had happened, so it was no wonder that he blamed their own parents for getting them killed. Especially since they had recently returned from North America, after 3 years of being away from his old home in Tokyo, Japan.

After the funeral, the principal decided to take pity on Buraddi, by allowing him to enroll in his school, along with him inheriting the house. Buraddi told him that he would think about it, and now, he's going to go through with it.

The boy suddenly stopped dead in his tracks upon arriving at the school gates.

"Kuoh Academy, huh?" He looked up at the school, and stared at it, a bit surprised at how big it was. A few seconds later, he began to make his way towards the main entrance, as he tried to ignore the gazes and whispers of the male and female students alike, as they watched him walk by.

"Who is he?" One of the male students whispered.

"I don't know, a transfer student, perhaps?" Another male said.

"He looks kinda cute though." A female student stated.

"Yeah, for a new guy, he DOES look rather handsome" Another girl said, as she stared at Buraddi in awe, which resulted in the male students glaring daggers at him.

"Not as handsome as Kiba, Prince of Kuoh!"

While the girls were busy squealing over this Kiba guy and talking about how handsome the two boys were, some of the boys were glaring daggers at Buraddi, who just looked back at him with a regular blank face.

'Tch. Go ahead and stare at me all you want. I'm not here to make friends anyways…' Buraddi thought to himself, as he kept on walking towards the entrance until he heard noises coming from a distance. "Huh?" He stopped dead in his tracks as he turned his head towards the source of the voices, only to find a trio of perverted males peeping into what seemed to be a clubhouse full of girls. How did he know that last part? Well, if there were men inside it, then the boys wouldn't be peeping through whatever hole they were peeping through, now would they?

"Perverts, eh?" His lips formed into that of a mischievous smirk that promised trouble. "Well then, in that case, I might have a bit of fun while I'm here." He said to himself, still smirking as he walked towards the group of males, they're backs facing them.

When he was at least a few inches away from them, he took a deep breath and shouted, "LADIES! HURRY UP UNLESS YOU WANT THESE THREE PERVERTS OUT HERE TO KEEP PEEPING ON YOU!" The boys jumped up in shock, and sooner or later at bunch of girls came out of the club house, who were all fully dressed in their clothing found the perverts in the same spots.

"There they are!" A brunette shouted, pointing her shinai at them.

"When will you three ever learn?" Another girl, but had pink hair instead of brown hair, shouted at the three perverts, who immediately ran off screaming like little girls as the women chased after them, holding their shinai in their hands. Buraddi couldn't help but started laughing at the scene in amusement, for the next two minutes.

"Well I… had enough fun for the day…" He said, still smiling as he took deep breaths in between.

"So this is where you've been, eh, Buraddi?" An older and mature male voice spoke behind him, and Buraddi quickly turned around, only to see the principal standing behind him.

"Oh, hello there, Mr. Gremory," Buraddi greeted him, as he moved the bangs of his long red hair out of the way.

"School hasn't even begun yet, yet you're out here causing trouble as usual. But then again, I can't say that I'm surprised. You've always been quite the troublemaker, kid." The principal stated as he sighed.

The principal wasn't incorrect. Buraddi always had been a violent and mischievous person, even before he had left Japan to go to America with his parents and he still is to this very day. What's more, is that he never seems to get bored of it, even if he had been suspended in the past for his violent actions against bullies and such. He wasn't a killer though…that's a fact.

"Yeah, yeah," Buraddi brushed off his previous statement. "Listen, thanks again for letting me attend here, Mr. Gremory."

Mr. Gremory smiled as he patted Buraddi on the head, once. "Don't mention it," He said. "I'd do anything for Kisho's only son."

"Right…" Buraddi said to himself, while knowing that his father was still dead. Not that it really affected that much anyways. After all, he didn't exactly have the best relationship with his father like some other kids would.

"Oh, by the way," The Principal handed him a sheet of paper. "This is your schedule. Make sure you get to class on time."

"Right, thanks." The 17-year-old male replied, upon hearing the symphonic ring of the school bell.

"Ah! Look at the time, I must get going now, and so should you, kiddo. Take care of yourself and see you again soon!" The principal walked off as he waved him goodbye.

"Later." Buraddi responded quickly as he started making his way inside the school building and to his first class, which was Homeroom. Although he was new he didn't bother asking anyone for help finding it. He'd find it by himself eventually. He silently groaned to himself as he tried his best to ignore the increasing stares from the male and female students alike, as he made his way up the stairs and towards his classroom.

Line Break.

"My name is Buraddi Uragiri," The second year student introduced himself to the entire class, after writing his name in Kanji on the blackboard in chalk. "I hope that we can get along," He bowed.

Some of the students (mainly the female student body) stared at him in awe, admiring his handsomeness while some of the males glared daggers into him, thinking that they didn't need another 'Kiba' in their school. Some just didn't say anything as they stared at him, with dumbfounded or blank faces or just kept doing what they were originally doing. Seemed like the introduction went well for Buraddi it seems.

"Alright, now that the introductions are over…" The teacher started, "Buraddi, why don't you sit in that empty seat behind Hyoudou, there?" The teacher pointed at the seat and Buraddi acknowledged him as he made his way there. However, upon doing so…

"HEY!" The boy, known as Issei Hyoudou, abruptly sprang out of his seat and pointed his finger at Buraddi, who looked back at the boy, as he was standing right beside the empty seat. "You're that asshole from this morning! What the hell was that for, huh?" After Issei stopped shouting, two more male students stood out of their seats, one who was bald and looked somewhat athletic, and the other who had black hair and wore glasses.

"Yeah, why you gotta go callin' us out like that, bro?" Matsuda spoke out at Buraddi.

"You've got some explaining to do, pal!" Motohama spoke up afterwards, while re-adjusting his glasses as he did. The students were left dumbfounded by their sudden up roaring and Buraddi was silent for the next few seconds, before he realized that these three were the perverts from this morning.

"Oh wait, you're the three perverts from this morning!" Buraddi said back as he started to laugh a bit. "Yeah, you guys should've seen the looks on your faces when those girls started chasing you around with swords. You all screamed like little bitches, too!" Buraddi laughed as he remembered the scene that he had caused from this morning, causing the three perverts to glare at him more intensely.

"You think that's funny, tough guy?" Matsuda grabbed Buraddi by the collar of his shirt and held him up close, their faces inches away from each other.

"Amusing." He said, smirking. He wasn't feeling intimidated by Matsuda in the least bit. No, as a matter of fact, he WANTED for them to get even angrier with him, so that he would have an excuse to fight. He hasn't fought anyone in a long time and he was just aching for a good fight. However, his chances were ruined when two female students, both who were in the kendo club began to stand up for him.

"Hey! Leave the new guy alone, will you?" Murayama shouted at the three stooges, as she was already angry with them for peeping on them earlier.

"Yeah! And at least he's a gentleman who doesn't peep on other girls, like you pervs!" Katase joined Murayama as they tried standing up for Buraddi, who was a bit surprised that people were already standing up for him, but in reality, he didn't really need help.

While the two girls distracted Matsuda, who was still holding Buraddi up, by his shirt, Buraddi wasted no more time as he head-butted himself into Matsuda's face as he dropped the boy and fell to the floor, holding his face with his hands, while the rest of the class gasped in shock at what just happened.

"Ow! That fucking hurt, asshole!" Matsuda shouted as he still held his face in his hands.

"Don't be a wimp," Buraddi stated bluntly…and coldly. "It wasn't even that much of a head-butt"

"Holy crap, dude! Are you ok?" Issei said as he and Motohama rushed over to Matsuda's side. They then turned their heads over to Buraddi who looked back at them with a smug grin spreading across his face.

"Dude, now you're really gonna pay for that!" Issei said, as he clenched his fist.

"Mr. Hyoudou and Mr. Uragiri! I demand that you stop this at on-" The teacher started talking but was abruptly interrupted by a certain black-haired student.

"Ok, that's fine…" Buraddi said as he shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the students, with the same grin plastered on his face. "I have no complaints if you wanna fight me now. However…" He then put his fist in his hand and cracked his knuckles, before saying, "If you're really gonna fight someone, then make sure you know exactly who you are dealing with." He said darkly, sending small shivers down the three perverts spines, his eyes full of violence and "bloodlust". Now he was REALLY aching for a fight.

"So, what's it gonna be, guys?" He asked, as they said nothing back at him for a few seconds before they sighed in defeat and sat back down in their seats.

'How disappointing…' Buraddi sighed in an unsatisfied manner as he sat back down in his seat. He was really aching for a fight. But then again, he didn't want to ruin the class for the other students, and he didn't want to get into trouble with the principal. Especially since he's the one who got him enrolled here in the first place. So he decided to calm down a bit and start acting like a proper student should.

Line Break.

After many hours of note taking and other boring stuff later, the lunch bell finally rang, dismissing the students from their class.

'Ah…FINALLY!' Buraddi thought, happily, as he got out of his desk and started making his way out of the classroom. However, as he made his way out of the classroom, he jumped up in surprise, due to the shrieks of fan-girling that ran throughout the hallway.

"Kyaaaa~! It's Kuoh's Great Onee-Samas!" Some of the girls squealed as the two women walked past them, and Buraddi has heard of them. Well, heard some of his classmates talk about them during class. He shrugged as he walked past them, making eye contact with them, as they did with him back.

The first one was Rias Gremory. She was by far the most popular girl in the entire academy. Other than her voluptuous figure and that she's the principal's daughter; the main factor that really made her stand out the most was her long, crimson red hair. She also had her father's blue-green eyes and was also the president of the Occult Research Club. Seriously, there's a club that researches Occults at this school? Who would've guessed?

The second girl was Akeno Himejima. She had a voluptuous figure, just like Rias', maybe bigger. She had violet eyes and an orange ribbon in her raven black hair, which was tied into a long ponytail that went all the way down to her legs. She was in the same club as Rias.

They were quite the popular students at this school, their groupies would follow them almost everywhere they went, and the fact that they would be asked out by boys almost everyday, only to be turned down in the end. However, Buraddi didn't really care for that kind of stuff. He just wanted to live a "normal" high school life, and hopefully get some fighting out of it.

"Excuse me," He said as he made eye contact with the two onee-samas and walked past them. The two girls stopped dead in their tracks as they eyed him in curiosity, as he walk past them and towards the cafeteria, his back facing them.

Line Break.

A couple of hours later, the school day was finally over and Buraddi was just DYING to get the hell home. He wasted no time getting his bag and he ran out the classroom and towards the main entrance, as if he was rushing himself to get home. It's not that he didn't like school or anything, despite it being a bit boring and such, but he just felt like home is where he needed to be right now.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through," He said as he quickly tried to make his way around the other students, trying not to bump into anyone.

As he looked around his surroundings he came to an abrupt stop as he looked over at one of the school buildings and noticed a certain color that stood out within the scenery.

Red…

Rias Gremory's long beautiful crimson red hair was blowing in the wind, as she looked outside her window. Although it appears that she seemed to be looking at something. Well, someone to be specific. Buraddi noticed that she seemed to be staring at him with some interest of some sort. He honestly had no idea what to do about it, so he just started walking home again.

'Strange girl…' He mentally said to himself as he continued to leave the academy and head for home.

Scene Break.

"There he is again," Rias spoke her thoughts aloud as she continued to watch Buraddi until he was no longer in her sights.

"Ara Ara, Rias. You've been thinking about that new kid ever since you first saw him, haven't you?" Akeno teased her as she carried a tray of tea for the other club members who still have yet to arrive.

"Do you know him, Akeno?" Rias asked, turning away from the window to face her best friend and Queen of her peerage.

"No, not really. But I do know that he's in the same class as Hyoudou from earlier." Akeno answered her Master as she set the tray down on the table and sat in a chair, sipping her tea. "His name is Buraddi Uragiri."

"Interesting…" Rias mumbled as she placed her hand on her chin.

"Why are you so curious about the new guy anyways?" Akeno asked as she tilted her head a bit.

"I'm not entirely certain for sure, but something seems…strange about him." Rias answered her Queen's question, still unsure about her thoughts on him. "Well, it's just a hunch, but there seems to be something strange about both him and Issei, but I just can't put my finger on it." Rias stated.

"Shall we send someone to keep an eye on them both?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, that would be fine. I'll have Koneko to watch over Issei for the time being. In the meantime, I would like you to watch over the new kid for me."

"Of course, Buchou" She accepted her master's orders. "That Uragiri kid looked so tough and violent, just thinking about him makes me so hot," She said delightfully, with a blush on her face. Rias could only sigh at her sadist/masochist's behavior.

"Right…well, I would suggest that he watch over him for the time being." Rias stated that her Queen should start observing Buraddi immediately.

"Hai. I will report to you if anything happens." She said as she disappeared within a magic circle leaving Rias the whole room to herself.

"Now then…" She said to herself, as she stood straight up from out of her seat. "It's about time to find out what they're doing here." She said, mentioning a mysterious force that has yet to reveal themselves in this town.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! So, this is was the first chapter of my High School DxD Fanfic, Bloody Buraddi. Now, this will be a bit of an AU! but it will still follow canon events in it. However, there will be some gangster elements in it and Buraddi will have his own personal sacred gear different from that of Issei's meaning that it won't be a gauntlet of some sort. Any how, I don't expect a lot of people to like it, but I'm just doing it for fun. So with that said...**

 **Read, Review, Do whatever. And I will see you next time!**

 **-CrimsonBloodDrinker6.**


End file.
